batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 5
Synopsis "Chokepoint" The Birds of Prey find themselves out on the street after their last recollection was having found one of Choke's secret hideouts between the floors of prominent Gotham City buildings. Their memories of events differ, however, and the confusion is disconcerting for them. Poison Ivy remembers Starling having a broken hand, but Starling herself seems fine. Black Canary remembers Batgirl having been present, but Ivy does not. Starling remembers the Cleaners they saw being just empty suits, but Katana remembers fighting them for hours. They have little time to debate the issue, because a small army of men armed with machine guns opens fire on them. When the police arrive, the girls escape to an abandoned shop six blocks away. Black Canary decides that they should rest and then regroup in 24 hours at the roof of the RH Kane Building. She writes the address on Starling's arm so that she can remember it. That night, Ev practices her shooting, but discovers that her aim is bad, which causes her to doubt whether or not her hand really was broken. She takes a walk to clear her head, but can't shake the feeling that someone is watching her every move. She eventually sneaks into an apartment through a window and surprises a girl named June. June has apparently asked not to see Ev again, but with her there now, she is glad of her company. Later on, in the early morning, Black Canary intercepts Batgirl during her patrol and asks whether they really were together the night before. Batgirl seems to have no memory of being in on the mission, and has no memory of ever agreeing to be a part of the Birds of Prey team. Disappointed, Dinah leaves. The next morning, Dinah trains alone in a dojo that she rented under a false name. She is surprised when Katana appears and asks to join her - particularly since none of her team knows about the dojo. Still, Dinah is glad to have someone to distract her from her own thoughts. As they spar, Katana wonders if there is anyone special in Dinah's life, and Dinah sadly responds that her lifestyle does not afford her the chance to meet men. Katana assures Dinah that though she may not have a man, she does have friends in Evelyn and Tatsu herself. Later that morning, Poison Ivy is meditating when she hears the crack of a twig behind her. She turns to find a man carrying a black briefcase. She has been expecting him, and she reports that she has become a valuable member of the team. She promises that she will honour her arrangement wit him and then he gives her the briefcase. When she opens it, her face is bathed in a pale green light. That afternoon, Dinah stops at a diner for some coffee, and while reading a newspaper, she catches sight of an article looking for a man named Eric Beetner. She recognizes his face, and has a revelation about the case which prompts her to call Dr. Trevor Cahill. That night, the team assembles atop the RH Kane Building, though Starling seems to be late. Batgirl attends, despite her earlier condemnations and her tense relationship with Ivy. Black Canary calls their attention and reveals that these "Cleaner" soldiers that they've been fighting are likely sleeper agents of Choke's. Eric Beetner was one of these, until he exploded in their faces. Starling, meanwhile is on the Finger River Bridge - the location that Black Canary wrote on her arm 24 hours ago. She wonders where the others are, and why Dinah would choose such an open area for a meeting. Suddenly, she is set upon by the elite task force who has been hunting her for years. She thinks maybe Black Canary set her up, and dives into the Finger River in order to escape the hail of bullets. Appearances "Chokepoint" Individuals *Birds of Prey **Black Canary **Starling **Katana **Poison Ivy *Batgirl *Trevor Cahill (Phone Call Only) *The Cleaners **Choke *June *Eric Beetner (in picture only) Locations *Gotham City **RH Kane Building **Finger River Bridge Items *Gotham Gazette Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20951 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Birds_of_Prey_Vol_3_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/birds-of-prey-chokepoint/37-311663/ Birds of Prey (Volume 3) Issue 05